


La capitana delle guardie e la sua signora

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amore signorile [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Master/Servant, PWP, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mimì vuole 'sedurre' Adel, la sua capitana delle guardie.





	La capitana delle guardie e la sua signora

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con i prompt del 10° P0rnfest!  
> Prompt:  
> ORIGINALE F/F esibizionismo

La capitana delle guardie e la sua signora  
  
  


Mimì girò su se stessa, tenendo le braccia socchiuse, la camicia da notte azzurra semi-trasparente lasciava intravedere le forme del suo corpo e il suo seno prosperoso. Chinò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli arancioni e socchiuse a cuore le labbra rosse e piene. Indietreggiò fino alla finestra della torre, da cui entravano dei petali rosa trasportati dal vento.

Si accomodò sul davanzale e accavallò le gambe lisce e sode, alzando e abbassò un piede. Allungò la mano, sul davanzale di pietra era adagiato un piatto d’argento ricolmo di cuori di cioccolato. Ne addentò uno, sporcandosi le labbra di pasta di cacao e socchiuse gli occhi. Le sue lunghe sopracciglia vibrarono e sorrise.

“Stai mettendo su uno spettacolo?” domandò l’altra giovane. Si slacciò i legacci della propria armatura d’argento e la adagiò sul pavimento di pietra.

Mimì osservò l’altra denudarsi e appoggiò le dita sulla guancia, le sue orecchie aguzze vibrarono.

“L’esibizione è alla base dell’Eros. Lasciati sedurre da me, permetti ai tuoi occhi d’indugiare sul mio corpo, Adel” mormorò.

“Mimì, io sono il tuo capitano delle guardie. Il mio compito è proteggerti, prima di tutto. E questo tuo esibizionismo potrebbe metterti in pericolosi guai” gemette la guerriera.

Le iridi blu mare di Mimì brillarono, riflettendo la luce del sole che entrava dalla finestra.

“Lasciati andare per me e con me” rispose Mimì. Si mise in bocca quello che rimaneva del cioccolatino e deglutì, mostrando il collo affusolato.

Adel avanzò, il suo corpo ignudo era tonico e muscoloso. Prese delicatamente la mano dell’altra e le baciò la punta delle dita.

“Non posso disobbedire ai vostri ordini” sussurrò.

Le gote di Mimì divennero vermiglie.

Adel s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Mimì, le sollevò una gamba e le baciò l’interno coscia.

“Tra esibizionismo e timidezza, io agogno a farti perdere la testa, mia adorata” sussurrò Mimì.

Le iridi color miele di Adel divennero liquide.

Adel baciò il piede di Mimì e ne leccò la pianta, prese l’alluce in bocca e lo succhiò, le annusò il dorso del piede e risalì. Le mordicchiò la caviglia e continuò a salire, le leccò l’intero coscia e con una mano l’accarezzò all’altezza del ginocchio.

“Voi siete preziosa e bellissima già così, non avete bisogno di esibirvi per me” ribatté. Sollevò la stoffa della camicia da notte trasparente dell’altra e si appoggiò entrambe le gambe sulle proprie spalle massicce.

Inumidì il pube dell’altra con la lingua ed entrò in lei con questa, leccando avidamente.

Mimì gettò indietro la testa, fuori dalla finestra della torre con un mugolio di piacere. Adel aumentò la stretta sulle gambe dell’altra, fino ad arrossarle la pelle.

< Perché deve amare così il rischio e lo spettacolo? Potrebbe avermi con una semplice domanda > pensò la capitana. Leccò più avidamente, penetrando sempre più a fondo con la lingua. Sentiva l’altra farsi sempre più umida e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui movimenti della propria lingua.

Mimì mugolava di piacere, sporse leggermente il bacio e si aggrappò con entrambe le mani ai lati di pietra della finestra. I capelli le ondeggiavano intorno al viso e alcuni petali si posarono sul suo corpo teso e sudato.

“Adel!” gridò, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Adel allontanò il viso da lei, alzò il capo togliendo il capo da sotto la vestaglia e la prese in braccio, stringendola a sé.

“Avete finito con il vostro esibizionismo, per oggi? Posso adagiarvi al sicuro nel vostro letto, adesso?” domandò.

“Sì, Mimì, per oggi sì” rispose Mimì, con voce affaticata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FwA25yJOQFY.


End file.
